


Bad Dragon!

by heroalba



Series: NSFW Senyuu [12]
Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Dragon AU, Face-Fucking, Knotting, M/M, Oral Knotting, Weird Biology, dragon!foyfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroalba/pseuds/heroalba
Summary: It starts with a simple challenge and the phrase "I can do it!"





	Bad Dragon!

**Author's Note:**

> estmano wrote a companion piece to this fic and you can find that here!  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821949

"Sure you can handle it, little hero?" Foyfoy asks teasingly. His voice is breathy, his eyes trained on how Alba's on his knees in front of him. He rests a hand gently (gently!) in Alba's hair, gingerly tugs him forward. 

Alba's face is indignant. He's blushing and fidgeting, pressing his thighs together shyly, and Foyfoy can taste the little hero's arousal for how heady the smell is. 

"O-of course I can," Alba growls, and Foyfoy laughs at him. Foyfoy draws Alba in closer, so that Alba's cheek is in line with Foyfoy's cock. Alba somehow goes even redder, hands going instantly to Foyfoy's thighs.

"Get to it then," Foyfoy hums, smirking. Alba narrows his eyes at Foyfoy but before he can say anything Foyfoy's grip in his hair tightens. Alba whimpers.

"Before I decide your other hole is less trouble." There's a wink but Alba's eyes still go wide.

Foyfoy hisses as Alba's fingers wrap around him, playing with the sensitive ridges along the tip. He strokes Foyfoy slowly, hesitating when his fingers reach the hot, swelling knot at the base. He looks at Foyfoy with alarm, and Foyfoy chuckles as he strokes Alba's cheek soothingly.

"If you do a good enough job, I won't need to knot your pretty little mouth, yeah?" He tugs Alba's face closer again, maybe uses a little too much strength as he lines Alba's lips up with the head of his cock. 

"Hurry up."

Alba purses his lips, his eyes darting away and then back to Foyfoy's face. He looks thoroughly embarrassed and Foyfoy preens. Foyfoy presses the tip of his cock to Alba's lips, precum smearing along the pink, and Alba trembles.

He opens his mouth, careful of his teeth as he slowly takes the length in his mouth. Foyfoy restrains himself from thrusting forward and fucking the soft, warm hole presented to him, instead staring down at Alba with hazy eyes. He even keeps his grip on Alba's hair light, encouragingly pressing Alba forward until--  
Alba starts to pull back, makes a little strangled noise when Foyfoy tries to keep him there. 

"Relax your throat," Foyfoy instructs, and tries not to think about how hot Alba looks with a dragon cock stuffed in his mouth. "It'll be easier."

Alba hesitates but presses on, lets Foyfoy slide his cock over Alba's tongue. When Alba's lips brush the knot Foyfoy realizes just how tightly he's wound trying not to move. He lets Alba pull back, keeps hold of his hair. 

Alba's already breathing hard, his eyes hazy. He looks so pliant, so willing and Foyfoy can't help but press his hips forward. Just a little, Alba's lips soft around him. At the little movement Alba gives him a muffled moan and Foyfoy feels his control snap.

His grip tightens further in Alba's hair, and he rubs his thumb along Alba's cheek again. Holds him in place as Foyfoy starts to buck his hips, light thrusts pressing deeper and deeper. Alba's hands find his thighs, nails digging in as he holds himself steady, and Foyfoy growls.

"Open your mouth a little m-- good boy." Foyfoy's moving a little faster now, enjoying the little breathy moans he's wringing out of Alba with each thrust. Alba's drooling around him, the excess fluid making a loud, wet noise as Foyfoy ruts into Alba's willing throat. 

Alba's usually so tenacious and (dare he say it) powerful. And Foyfoy can't get enough of the fact that he's on his knees, moaning over Foyfoy's cock in his mouth.

Before Foyfoy even really registers it he's fucking Alba's mouth hard, Alba's hair gripped tightly in one fist. One of Alba's hands has fallen down, pumping Alba's own cock furiously in time with Foyfoy's thrusts. Alba's got tears in his eyes, his lips bruising from the abuse and hair falling over his face and--

"This is a good look for you, hero," Foyfoy gasps, shuddering as Alba whines around him. He's close and out of instinct Foyfoy starts grinding his knot against Alba's lips on every thrust. Alba looks up at him tearily, and Foyfoy can smell the  _ wanting _ on him.

"You looked so scared earlier but you want it now huh?" Foyfoy's thumb pulls at the corner of Alba's lips, slipping in alongside Foyfoy's cock. He rubs along the lower row of teeth before pressing, easing Alba's jaws open further. There's slight resistance but Foyfoy doesn't press him further, knows that he'll risk seriously hurting Alba if he pushes. This is enough anyway.

Now when Foyfoy presses his knot closer he actually feels Alba's lips give and part to accept him, and pleasure curls low and satisfied in his belly. Alba's eyes are still on him, lidded and dazed. 

A tug of Alba's hair and a hard thrust have Foyfoy bottoming out in Alba's mouth, his throat. His knot immediately swells tighter, safely behind Alba's teeth, and the sweet feeling of warm and tight pressure around him makes Foyfoy squirm.

"Fuck," he gasps, and his hips jerk as he comes, hard. He both hears and smells how Alba cries and jerks as cum stripes the floor.

Knotted, Foyfoy's still twitching with orgasm when Alba starts pressing urgently at his thighs. He glances down and Alba's got Foyfoy's cum spilling out of his mouth and staining his shirt. The visage makes Foyfoy's cock twitch but the thought occurs to him a second later that Alba can't breathe, and he presses Alba's jaws open with his thumb again. 

A copious amount of cum (far too much for Alba to even consider trying to swallow) spills out of Alba's mouth as Foyfoy pulls back. Alba's teeth press disconcertingly hard to his knot and Foyfoy shudders but manages to pull back further, enough that Alba can breathe.

The hero collapses against him, coughing as cum slid down his chin and stained his shirt, his pants. Foyfoy started blankly at him for a second, stroking himself absently to keep the buzz from his orgasm low in his gut. Then he gently presses Alba back and leans down, claiming his gasping lips.

"Good boy," Foyfoy coos, enjoying how he can taste himself. Alba coughs weakly, his face lighting with a blush. Foyfoy tries not to blush, himself, when Alba smiles at him.

"Told you I could take it."

**Author's Note:**

> "what if i had Another au for senyuu" i say as im trying to write a million more
> 
> also if anyone was curious foyfoy's dick looks like this bc i have no control over myself and the signature colors for him SCREAMED foyfoy  
https://bad-dragon.com/products/fenrir


End file.
